Kazuto is Missing
by PanzerProductions
Summary: Kazuto is missing but no one can find him. Where did kazuto narusaka go?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello everyone, this will be my second story and if you are wondering when the next chapter of the secrets that lie within him will come, don't worry I'm working on it. I don't own any sao characters or sao and give full credit to the original owners and only i own characters that I created. So without further ado lets get into the story.**

**Chapter 1: Disappeared**

The date was 11/09/2025 and kazuto was walking to a new restaurant that asuna wanted to go and eat there for lunch. Kazuto decided that since the restaurant was in an area that kazuto never visited he decided to take a look around the area while he walked to the restaurant. After 20 minutes of walking kazuto realised that he was going to be late, so he started to jog and took a right that took him down an alleyway and turned left then turned right and it was a deadend so he turned around. While he was halfway in the alleyway, electricity started to form a bubble around him.

"What the heck is going on" kazuto said in confusion.

Then a blue light appeared in front of him and disappeared, the electricity stopped and kazuto was gone.

**Meanwhile at a restaurant**

Asuna was waiting for kazuto at the restaurant and kazuto wasn't showing up, so she thought he was running late again so she waited. After ten minutes of waiting for kazuto asuna got worried so she pulled out her phone and texted him.

"Hey are you running late again" she texted on her phone and didn't get a reply, so she called him and was greeted with "the phone number your trying to reach does not exist please try again" asuna was confused by this message and typed his number again this time really slow and got the same message, at this point asuna got worried and frantically called suguha.

After a few seconds of the phone ringing suguha answered and said "what is asuna" and asuna said "is kirito-kun there" "no, he left about twenty minutes ago, why" suguha said "he's not answering his texts and I couldn't contact him" asuna said. Suguha was confused and said "I'll try and call him to see where he is" after suguha said that asuna waited for about 30 seconds and her phone was ringing and she knew it was suguha and answered with "hey were you able to contact-" asuna was interrupted by suguha saying "asuna, call the police, kazuto is missing and i'm going to contact everyone else and ask them if they've seen kazuto" after she said that she hung up with asuna shocked that kazuto is missing and after she snapped herself out of her thinking of who could have kidnapped him, asuna called the police about a missing person. The women on the police line said "110 what's your emergency" "hi, i want to report a missing person" asuna said frantically "Ma'am calm down, when was the last time you saw the person" the woman on the phone said "I was just talking to 30 minutes ago and i haven't heard from him neither has his sister" asuna said. The women said, "you have to wait 24 hours until you can report a person missing" and the woman on the phone hung up leaving asuna dumbfounded. After that she opened an app where she can track kazuto's phone, but when she tried tracking him, the tracker in his phone was gone, so she had no way of knowing where he could be. Asuna now thinks that kirito has been kidnapped, but she doesn't have enough evidence to prove that he was kidnapped.

After a few minutes of wonder what to do she got a text from suguha saying "get to the dicey cafe immediately" after asuna read it she started to run to the dicey cafe.

**Dicey cafe**

When asuna reached the dicey cafe she went in and saw klein, silica, lizbeth, sinon, agil, and suguha sitting down at a table and she sat down with them. After she sat down suguha said "are the police going to help" "no, they will only investigate until kirito-kun has been missing for 24 hours" asuna said with everyone shocked at the response she gave. "Ok, let's try and find kazuto" lizbeth said "We don't have a clue who took him, so where would we even start" sinon said "I have a tracker in kazuto's phone, but it's deactivated" asuna said "Wait can you reverse the time on the tracker app to know what time he got kidnapped at and where too" klein said. After he said that asuna realized that she can do that "yeah your right" asuna said with everyone was happy that they now have a chance to find him and asuna started to reverse the tracker time to know when and where kazuto got kidnapped.

After time reversing the tracker app she saw where he went missing and said to the group that he went missing at this place. "So, let's get going" suguha said and after she said that the group got up and went to the location on asuna's phone.

After Getting to the last of where kazuto's phone was the group was puzzled that it happened in an alleyway. "Wait, how did he go missing in an alleyway in the middle of the day?" Klein said "yeah and wouldn't other people have noticed that if kazuto was kidnapped this is the only way out" lizbeth said "well let's check it out first then ask questions" asuna said. After she said that the group went into the alleyway and looked for clues.

After 20 minutes of looking around for evidence the group was losing hope in finding kazuto. "This doesn't make any sense, are you sure this is the right location" sinon said to asuna in which she replied with "Yeah, I'm sure this is the right location" asuna said pulling up her phone to check to make sure they were in the right area. After another ten minutes they lost any hope they had to find any information about kazuto and they all agreed to contact the police the next day.

**The Next Day**

Asuna woke up and immediately tried to contact kazuto before reporting him missing, but there was no reply, so she contacted the police again. "110 what's your emergency" the female operator said "hi, I would like to report a missing person" asuna said "how long has this person been missing" the lady said "he's been missing since yesterday" "and is this person away on a trip" the female said, to which asuna said "no" "what is the person's name," the operator said "kazuto" asuna said "ok, ma'am share us your location and we'll send detectives over." the female said "my address is [random address]" asuna said "ok i'm sending the detectives over" the lady said before hanging up.

After waiting for 15 minutes the detectives came and knocked on her door and letting them in. After 10 minutes of answering the detectives questions they told her that they would find kazuto in no time. After the detectives left she had little hope that they would find him.

After a few weeks of waiting to get a response from the police the police chief told asuna that they can't find kazuto or any evidence that leads them in a direction of where he is. After she heard this she called up the group and told them what the police chief told her and they all decided to meet up at the dicey cafe.

When the group arrived at the dicey cafe they all mourned about kazuto and wish that he would return safely. After they were done mourning every year that kazuto was missing they would meet here on the same day he disappeared until he is found.

**1 year later**

After a year, kazuto is still missing and nobody knows where he is and later is declared dead. The group had to do an empty grave funeral. Later that same year the SAO memorial gave kazuto a special plack for his heroism.

**2 years later**

After three years asuna gives into her mother's demands of finding a suitor, she later finds a suitor that doesn't treat her like garbage and is sympathetic of kazuto's disappearance.

**1 year later**

Asuna and her suitor have two children and most of the group has also found a spouse and later have children of their own.

**6 years later**

After ten years of kazuto missing some crazy people on the internet start saying aliens took him and the group mentally face palmed themselves when klein told them that he believes that aliens took him. Other people think he was murder or faked his own disappearance to start a new life.

**10 years later**

After 20 years the group looked completely different both mentally and physically and they always made to the memorial every year and they will always remember kazuto in their hearts and minds.

**Meanwhile**

In the U.S.A city in an alleyway in the middle of the night blue electric bubble formed and out came a black long haired person wearing black coat and behind this person was a male with blonde hair and said "hm, this was your birth place Kirita" to which kirita replied with "when I was living here I had different name and are you ready to watch this world fall into an apocalypse eugeo" she said in pitched voice "yes i am" to which kirito smiled and said "perfect, you know eugeo I still wonder if my old friends remember me?"

**AN: Man that was a good way to end this chapter right but either way hope you enjoy this new story and be sure to leave reviews on my story about how you feel about it. And one last thing, it sounded good in my head so kirita's voice is pitched like spinel's voice from steven universe and that doesn't mean this a crossover or anything i just thought it would fit her personality well rather than describe her voice. **


	2. 20 Years

**AN: finally took the time to work on this. Hope you readers enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2: 20 Years**

**Asuna's house**

Asuna's children were going through the attic looking for old pictures of their mom. After searching around for at least ten minutes, the son found an old photo album. "Hey, I think I've found something."

His sister then walked over and said "What did you find." to which the brother replied with "I think it's a photo album from the years 2022 to 2025." "2022 to 2025. Mom never showed us pictures or told us about her teenage years." the sister said. "Then let's take a look." the brother said opening the book.

When he opened the book, the first picture they saw was Asuna and her friends in a group shot. "Hm . . . I wonder who this is." the sister said pointing at a black-haired kid that they've never seen before. "Maybe he's a friend that moved away." the brother said.

After flipping through more pages, they saw pictures of their friends' moms and dads when they were young. "Wow, look at how young they are in these pictures." the brother said. "Well duh, this was twenty years ago." the sister said.

After flipping through more pages, it became very clear to the two that the black-haired kid was really close to their mom. "Ok, is it me or was that black-haired person actually mom's ex." the brother said. "Yeah, I think you may be right about that." she said.

After a few more minutes they've reached the end of the album and were left with many questions. "Ok it's obvious, that mom dated this person before she met dad." the brother said. "Maybe there's some more stuff up here that can explain on who he is." the sister said while rummaging through more boxes, with her brother joining in.

After another ten minutes of scavenging through the attic, the sister found a phone with dust on it. "Hey look at this." she said showing the old phone to her brother. "How old is that phone." he said. "I think it's from when mom was a teenager if I'm correct." she said. "I bet it still works." he said to which the sister replied with "well let's charge it up."

They both ran down the ladder that leads to the attic and closed it and ran to the brother's room. The brother grabbed his phone charger and plugged it in. after a few minutes they heard "kid's come and eat." to which they both left the room and went to the dining room.

When they got to the dining room they were greeted by their mom, Asuna. After they sat down in their seats Asuna said "so, how was your day dear." Asuna said to her husband. "It went fine, managed to get some work done on a new project." he said. But before he said anything else the sister said " mom, me and Xavier went through the attic and found pictures of you with a black-haired kid when you were young." Asuna then said "oh, well guess it's best to tell you about him now." while looking at her food.

"What happened to him." the brother said. "He was your mother's boyfriend before he disappeared." the husband said. "Disappeared?" the sister said with a confused face. "Yes, he went missing twenty years ago and has never been found." Asuna said still looking at her food. The brother and sister were both shocked at this news.

"I'm sorry mom for bringing this up." the sister said. "No, it's ok Scarlet. I'm glad you asked anyway because it's been something that I needed to get off my chest." Asuna said looking at her daughter. "Let's talk about something else." the father said.

After they finished dinner, Xavier and scarlet walked back to their rooms. When Xavier got back to his room, the whole conversation at dinner caused him to forget about the phone and instead he went straight to bed.

**The Next Day**

When Xavier woke up he looked at his clock and saw that it said 7:05 A.M. "crap, I'm gonna be late for school." he said while hurrying to get ready. Xavier grabbed his phone and backpack and ran out of his room, but little did he know that he took his mother's old phone instead of his. When he got to school he said bye to Scarlet and went to class.

During Xavier's literature class he was bored and decided to go use the bathroom just to play on his phone. When he got to the bathroom he pulled out the phone. "What the?" he said while looking at the phone that wasn't his, he then realized that he forgot that he was charging his mom's old phone. "Huh . . . I wonder if the password is the same?" he said while pushing numbers.

When he entered the password, it was correct "wow" he said. Xavier was now looking at old text messages and pictures through the phone. After scrolling through a few pictures of Asuna and Kazuto kissing he said "Man, mom really loved him."

After leaving the photo album app he got a notification on an app. He looked at the app and out of curiosity he opened it and saw a large beeping red dot and above it read Kazuto Kiragaya. "What the? Did mom really put a tracker on him." he said shocked and confused. He looked at it again and saw that it was tracking Kazuto in Chicago. "What, I thought he was supposed to be missing. Does this mean he's alive."

Xavier then walked out of the bathroom and decided that he will talk to the headmaster to see if this will require the cops immediately. While he was doing that scarlet was in her digital information class and was done with her work so she was messing around on her computer. "Maybe I should search up that Kazuto guy my mom talked about." she thought before entering his name in the search engine. The first thing that popped up was an article about SAO and upon seeing this information she was shocked that the savior of SAO dated her mom.

Meanwhile, Xavier was talking to the headmaster about what he discovered. "If it's true that this person was missing, then I will contact the police. Please leave me the phone and return to class." the headmaster said to Xaiver with him walking out of the room. When he left the room the headmaster picked up his phone dialed 110.

When Xavier got back to his class his teacher asked him where he was. "Oh, something happened in the bathroom which required me to go and explain what happened to the headmaster." he said. After which the teacher said "ok, just go sit down and get the lesson from your neighbor." Xavier then sat down and asked the person behind for the lesson.

Meanwhile at the police station. "Hey were reopening a missing person's case from 20 years ago." a detective said to his partner. "What? We're investigating a missing person's case from 20 years ago!?" the detective's partner said in shock. After recovering from his shock the detective said "so where do we begin." "We go to this school because that's where he was reportedly founded." the other detective said. "Okay let's go find a missing person." the detective's partner said enthusiastically.

Later that day when Xavier and Scarlet got back home Scarlet said to Xavier "hey did you know that Kazuto was the SAO savior." to which Xavier said in shock "what? Kazuto was the SAO savior!" "I know right!" Scarlet said. "Also why were you in the headmaster's office?" Scarlet said. "How do you know about that?" Xavier said confused. "Apparently it was the school gossip." Scarlet said. "Really." Xavier said in an unimpressed tone. "Hey let me tell what happened to me today." Xavier said then talking about what he discovered.

Meanwhile, Asuna was in the living watching the news channels. "Russia and China are in a dispute over their claims in Siberia." the reporter said. Asuna then sighed and said to herself, "the world is going into chaos." Asuna then heard the front door open and saw her husband. "Hello dear. How was work today?" she said. "Not good, our company is going into bankruptcy due to the shortage of oil and which led to more workers getting laid off." he said in a frustrated tone. "Come on, let us go and eat dinner that can help calm you down." Asuna said before getting interrupted by a knock on the door. Asuna then got up and went to the door and when she opened the door she was greeted by two detectives. "Is there a problem officer?" Asuna said. "Asuna Yuuki we belive that Kazuto Narusaka has been found." the detective said to Asuna standing still trying to process what the detective just said.

**AN: finally done with this chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed it and is my writing better than the first chapter, please comment to let me know.**


End file.
